Intelligent electronic control for refrigeration systems (e.g., a commercial refrigeration system such as can be found at a supermarket) requires extensive configuration of the operating and safety parameters of the system. The configurable parameters are specific to the subsystems and devices to which the controls are attached and vary according to the application. Manual entry of these parameters via a user interface (e.g., a keypad, display, handheld programming device, etc.) is time consuming and susceptible to error by both the individual responsible for the configuration and the responsible application engineer. It would be beneficial to have a refrigeration system adapted to be configured, at least in part, automatically.